


Kink In the Morning

by blackrapture1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, D/s, Destiel - Freeform, Knife Play, M/M, Orgasm Control, Top!Dean Winchester, toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrapture1990/pseuds/blackrapture1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up with a blade to his throat and Dean on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink In the Morning

Castiel woke up with a blade against his throat and a hand on his cock. “Shh..” The man straddling him spoke gently, almost soothing. “Gonna be a good boy and do exactly as you’re told aren’t you?” Cas nodded, and swallowed, feeling the press of the blade against his skin. “Yes, Sir.” 

In the dim room Cas could see Dean smirk as curling his fingers around his already half hard cock and pumped slowly, making the angel moan softly. “Fuck Sir…” Cas let out a shaky breath forcing himself to be still.

"Such a good little slut aren’t you?" 

Cas froze feeling Dean reach between his thighs, fingernails light grazing over the sensitve skin of his penis and balls. “Slept with your toy in all night.” Dean slowly pulled the end of the plug from Cas’s hole making him groan, his body jerking a little on its own and he hissed when he felt his skin break, not deep, just a scratch, just a little blood. Dean looked at the wound and tsked pulling the knife away and gave Cas a firm slap on his already bruised ass. “Be still.” 

He yelped and whimpered but nodded quickly. “Yes, Sir, I’m sorry.”

"….and?"

Cas blushed; “one Sir.”

"Good boy." Dean pressed the small button on the plug turning it on and Cas moaned, his hand clenching the sheets as he fought to keep still. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Fuck, Sir!"

Dean pumped the toy in and out of the angel’s hole, pulling it out just until the tip was still in and Cas was whining from the loss. “Like this don’t you?” He pushed the plug back in, angling the toy so it was against Cas’s prostate. 

"Please!" Cas begged, reaching down to pump his cock. "Please let me come Sir!" Dean slapped his hands away, squeezing the other man’s cock and growled. "You don’t come unless I fucking say so, understand slut?" Dean pumped him hard and fast. "I think you need a lesson in self control baby."

"Fuck not that…" Cas groaned.

"Oh yes, that." Dean stood; "And if you come you will be punished."

"Yes,Sir.."

Less than a minute later Dean secured the ropes around Cas’s wrists, tying him to the bed and slipped a metal ring down the shaft of his cock. “Gonna keep that cock ring on till I decide you’ve earned the right to come slut.” 

“Fuck, Dean, c’mon don’t be an ass.” Cas groaned and got another firm slap. “Fuck!” He panted; “Fuck, two,Sir.” Dean winked and grabbed the base of the plug again and this time pulled the toy out completely. “You’re very loose slut.” Dean pushed three fingers into Cas’s stretched hole. “Bet you could take my hand.” Cas moaned loudly as Dean pumped his fingers in and out and then spread them apart.

“God, Dean!” Cas gasped pulling against the restraints, trying to fuck himself on Dean’s fingers. “Please, fuck, Sir, fuck me please, please!” He begged, arching when Dean worked in a fourth finger.

“You beg so pretty for my cock slut. Look so fucking good like this, c’mon wanna hear you.”

Castiel writhed under him, moaning and begging, fingers clenched into tight fists as Dean’s fingers brushed over his prostate.”Fuck me!” It was almost a scream. “Please fuck your slut Sir, please fuck, want your cock, need your cock Sir!”

Dean grinned and pushed the plug back in and turned the vibration on. “Tighten that ass up slut.” He commanded . Cas instantly obeyed, making his body clench around the toy, biting back a whimper as he looked at Dean, eyes wild with need and lust. Dean moved up straddling his chest and lightly slapped his cheek. “Open that mouth slut.” 

Cas barely had time to part his lips before Dean pushed the full length of his half hard cock down the angel’s throat, thrusting his hips against Cas’s face, making him gag, and Dean moaned. “That’s it.” He said, “Fucking take it.” Cas felt his throat tighten, gagging hard as he tried to work his mouth around Dean’s cock, sucking hard, letting out a groan when Dean grabbed handful’s of hair and slammed deep hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck!” Dean cried rolling his hips “Love that that fucking mouth, my little cocksucker.” Cas blushed tasting precum and let his jaw slack swallowing Dean down and licked over his ball getting a loud moan from Dean, who quickly pulled his cock out of his mouth, panting hard and rubbed the head of his cock over the angel’s lips, smearing them with cum as he traced the outline of his mouth. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Please…” He begged, breathless, wanting to taste Dean, to feel his cock inside him; “Please, Sir, plea~ Fuck!” Cas cried out as Dean pushed in.

“That’s it slut.” Dean groaned, rolling and snapping his hips against Cas’s, pressing their bodies together. “Feel so fucking good.” Dean reached above him and Castiel watched him untie the ropes pulling him onto Dean’s lap. “Come on slut, bounce for me, wanna hear you moan.”

Cas obeyed, moving his hips up and down, moaning loudly; “Fuck, fuck, gonna, oh fuck, D~” his words were cut off as Dean grabbed a handful of hair yanking Cas’s head back and bit down hard on the exposed vein, making the angel almost scream, body tightening around Dean’s cock.

”Please…” Cas begged, breathless voice raspy as Dean pulled his head away kissing roughly all teeth and tongue used his fingers to push the blood on his lips into Cas’s open mouth; “Please, please let me come..” He swallowed, eyes wide with need.

Dean slapped Cas’s hip leaving a bright red mark “Gotta fucking earn it now keep bouncing.”

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist bouncing and writhing, making tiny hurt noises as he moaned. “Please.please..pl~” his were word cut off as Dean pulled the ring off his painfully hard cock and grabbed his throat fucking hard into him. “Come for me.” Dean growled slamming into Cas’s prostate. Cas felt his whole body tense, mouth slack, as he came, streams of cum hitting the sheets and his chest.

Dean released Cas’s throat thrusting his hips once more and coming himself. “Fuck!” He gasped gently rolling his hips, making the angel moan appreciatively.”Th-thank you, for fucking me Sir..” Cas panted.

Dean smiled, gently pulling out and pushed the plug back into Cas’s fucked out hole. “You’re welcome baby, did so good for me.” Cas purred when Dean kissed him deeply and wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

“Dean?” Cas yawned.

“Yeah?”

“Pancakes for breakfast?”

“You got it angel.”


End file.
